


Until I Fade Away

by Whenwilltheyrealize



Series: Countries Poems [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenwilltheyrealize/pseuds/Whenwilltheyrealize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem by Prussia, im not good at summaries, sorry. I love constructive criticism though, please leave comments and kudos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until I Fade Away

Once upon a time  
Words that all will know  
As they watch with glistening eyes  
A monster tale in disguise.

For these tales have changed  
To suit their eyes  
What once was a beast  
Is now a sweet 

These tales I see  
And think of me  
For these tales are false  
As is my joy

I show the world  
My smiling face  
Until the day  
I fade away


End file.
